Baronies
Etymology The word baron comes from the Old French baron, from a Late Latin baro "man; servant, soldier, mercenary" (so used in Salic Law; Alemannic Law has barus in the same sense). Isidore in the 7th century thought the word was from Greek βαρύς "heavy" (because of the "heavy work" done by mercenaries), but the word is presumably of Old Frankish origin, cognate with Old English beorn meaning "warrior, nobleman"). Cornutus in the first century already reports a word barones which he took to be of Gaulish origin. He glosses it as meaning servos militum and explains it as meaning "stupid", by reference to classical Latin bāro "simpleton, dunce";[2] because of this early reference, the word has also been suggested to derive from an otherwise unknown Celtic *bar, but OED takes this to be "a figment".[3] There are two types of Baronies within the Principality of Lyonesse and those are, Hereditary and Court Baronies. Court Baronies hold title to no lands and are an honorary Title for the life of that particular Lord or Lady. Hereditary Baronies are inherited as specified by the Title holder, some are traditional (i.e. father to son), some are matriarchal, and some are handed down to the most qualified heir in that Baron/Baroness' eyes. All Hereditary Baronial Ascensions are approved by the Armorial Court. Hereditary Baronies of Lyonesse *Barony of Abatty Dell *Barony of Aiglepierre *Barony of Amante *Barony of Amelia *Barony of Anmchada *Barony of Aralt *Barony of Arquensio *Barony of Attimis *Barony of Audelart *Barony of Banner *Barony of Banwald *Barony of Barccog *Barony of Barzac *Barony of Basing *Barony of Bayshore *Barony of Belfalaize *Barony of Berac *Barony of Biddle Bray *Barony of Bloddywen *Barony of Bois Fletri *Barony of Bodar *Barony of Bourquet *Barony of Bras de Mer *Barony of Bulmer Skeme *Barony of Cantam *Barony of Cantre'r Gwaelod *Barony of Canetuck *Barony of Castlelyons *Barony of Cedar Fork *Barony of Chamnave *Barony of Chastain *Barony of Cleveland *Barony of Cluggach *Barony of Cornello *Barony of Corso *Barony of Courants *Barony of Cwed *Barony of Cypress Creek *Barony of Dazleby *Barony of Derby *Barony of de Gunwick *Barony of de l'Ouest *Barony of Delway *Barony of Drenns *Barony of Essane *Barony of Estran *Barony of Etains *Barony of Etroite *Barony of Ezno *Barony of Fanistry *Barony of de la Fetz *Barony of Fian Gosse *Barony of Flauhamet *Barony of Franval *Barony of Furion *Barony of Gehrg *Barony of Glemwode *Barony of Glisson *Barony of Godwynne *Barony of Green Level *Barony of Gridel *Barony of Grieche *Barony of Grionde *Barony of Gyvern Ware *Barony of Ile de Hals *Barony of Ile de Hoar *Barony of Hofmann *Barony of the Holly *Barony of Honroit *Barony of Hredec *Barony of Hylehan *Barony of Hynamcha *Barony of Island Creek *Barony of Kings Grant *Barony of Lamher *Barony of Ledessa *Barony of Leesville *Barony of Lesard *Barony of Les Terres *Barony of Loriss *Barony of Loure *Barony of Lucca *Barony of Luinn *Barony of Lumarth *Barony of Lutill *Barony of de Luz *Barony of Marsyl *Barony of Maule *Barony of Malvang *Barony of Meadow *Barony of Meredith *Barony of Meridon *Barony of Metheglin *Barony of Metso *Barony of Mynaulty *Barony of Naugh *Barony of Nersyl *Barony of Nestrol *Barony of Neuse *Barony of Neval *Barony of New Hill *Barony of Nolsby *Barony of Ombreleau *Barony of Oswy Val *Barony of Pont de Givre *Barony of Porroigh *Barony of Prater *Barony of Ravenna *Barony of Raven's Cove (SCA) *Barony of Reidsville *Barony of Richlands *Barony of Rockfish *Barony of Ruchebel *Barony of Ruhauer *Barony of Rundell *Barony of Sableux *Barony of Sabrook *Barony of Sardillo *Barony of Sarris *Barony of Satrel *Barony of Saxe Gotha *Barony of Sekan *Barony of Ska *Barony of Skroy *Barony of Slute Skeme *Barony of Sovano *Barony of Stainsby *Barony of Suanetta *Barony of Sunork *Barony of Swift Creek *Barony of Tanon *Barony of Taciel *Barony of Tarque *Barony of Terdyn *Barony of Torkil *Barony of Tornec *Barony of Tatwillow *Barony of Thassaig *Barony of Throckshaw *Barony of Touilly *Barony of Trasyl *Barony of Tremblance *Barony of Trilda *Barony of Tumby *Barony of Twazy *Barony of Ui Anmchada *Barony of Ui Liathain *Barony of Ui Meic Caille *Barony of Valcreux *Barony of Valdhax *Barony of Valsain *Barony of Varina *Barony of de la Velt *Barony of Vervold *Barony of White Oak *Barony of Wolfscrape *Barony of Wriden *Barony of Wysrod